ayudame a recordar
by HachikOoO111709
Summary: anna a perdido la memoria a causa de un accidente, algunas cosas cambian, 2 chicas llegan a la pención asakura, nuevos romances: YxA TxY LxY HHxT PxH HxC CAP 7 ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Como tan, bueno aquí esta otra de mis locas ideas esta se me ocurrió hoy mismo cuando me sacaron de la clase de biología XD esque estaba jugando con una amiga a aventarnos jajaja y nos sacaron de la clase y ay afuera de la puerta se me ocurrió este fic jaja bueno los dejo con el 1 Cáp. Chaito!**

**Ya saben como me manejo, para los que no :**

**_Esta letra son pensamientos, _**y esta diálogos

**Nota:**

**En este fic anna es como es anna en la serie un tiempo muy corto ya luego verán porque**

**Es un:**

**YxA TxY HxT LxP HHxT PxH**

**Cáp. 1 el accidente**

A eso de las 8 de la noche:

Horo: tengo hambre

Manta: yo también

Anna: -viendo tele - ¬¬ ¿Y?

Yoh: espérate un rato horo igual tu manta -sonriendo

hao: si no sean marikas y espérense

Horo: Ò.Ó tamaosita linda ¿me harías de cenar?

Tamao: lo siento joven horo, pero no tengo nada de ingredientes para la cena, lo siento

Yoh: no te preocupes jijiji

Anna: ¬¬ yoh has la cena

Yoh: pero annita ya oíste, no hay nada de ingredientes, no puedo hacer nada

Anna: ¬¬ no me importa, has algo, llévanos a cenar

Todos: seeeee OoO

Yoh: esta bien pues vamos caminando

Len: de ninguna manera, llamare a mi chofer para que traiga el carro

Hao: si, mejor que a mi me da huevo caminar

Anna: como sea

30 minutos después:

-pep pep (**no se como ponerlo! XD imagínense que alguien pita )**

Len: ya llego

Manta: vamos :D

Yoh: si, ¿anna no vienes?-digo gritando

Anna:-bajando las escaleras mientras se ponía una chamarra –no grites

Yoh: perdón annita

Anna: ¬¬

Tamao: -poniéndose una chamarra (**que copiche es jaja)** –joven yoh ¿no se va a poner alguna chaqueta o algo? Alla afuera hace mucho frió y se podría enfermar.

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: no gracias tamao, así estoy bien -sonríe

Tamao: como quiera joven yoh –sonrojada

Anna: no se queden hay parados ay avancen

Yoh: si annita

Ya en el coche:

Hao: háganse para allá me están aplastando, –digo hao que estaba en la orilla – además me estoy encajando en algo y me estoy despeinando

Anna: pues que pena, aguántate como tu dices no seas marikita

Hao: ¬¬ para ti es fácil decirlo estas tan cómoda en el asiento del copiloto, y nadie te esta aplastando los órganos como a mi

Yoh:-que va entre los apretados de atrás- annita no quieres ponerte el cinturón –digo yoh porque vio que anna no traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad he iba en el asiento del copiloto.

Anna: déjame en paz yoh, yo se lo que hago.

-en ese momento el chofer dio un frenón y anna se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente al igual que el chofer que tampoco llevaba cinturón de seguridad.

**Hola!**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero decir que este capitulo es demasiado corto jajaja se nota verdad pero les prometo que los haré mas largo los próximos se los prometo. **

**Y si se que no debo de hacer un fic sin terminar el otro, pero esque no me pude resistir y la inspiración se dio así que bueno creo que puedo con los 2 fics :D **

**Solo les quiero decir una cosa: este fic no es una enseñanza publicitaria cobre "pónganse el cinturón" ni yo me lo pongo XD **

**Me dejarían un rewiew antes de irse**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**º¿Qué pasara con anna y con el chofer?**

**º¿Qué les paso a los demás?**

**º¿alguien murió?**

**Bueno chaito nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Jennkyouyama.**


	2. un cambio radical

Hola como tan!

**Obviamente este capitulo va a ser mas largo pero no se va a estar un poco raro, espero que les guste **

**Cáp. 2 un cambio radical.**

Final del capitulo anterior:

en ese momento el chofer dio un frenón y anna se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente al igual que el chofer que tampoco llevaba cinturón de seguridad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

2 horas después :

En el hospital:

Sala de urgencias:

Yoh: - vendado de un brazo y esperando con todos los demás excepto anna, pilika y tamao afuera en la sala de espera -¿Qué tendrá anna?-digo nervioso **_mi annita, ¿y si no despierta? ¿y si esta en coma o algo? _**–no! ESO NO PUEDE SER!-grito yoh

Hao: tranquilo yoh, anna estará bien n.n te lo aseguro

Yoh: ¬¬ para ti es fácil decirlo, tu prometida no esta hay encerrada en un cuarto inconsciente.

Hao: no gracias a dios no tengo prometida jaja **_no, pero a tamao la están checando._**

Tamao: hola, lo siento si los asuste, solo fue el susto lo que tuve jeje

Hao: n.n no te preocupes

-en ese momento llego un doctor con bata blanca con un fólder amarillo en la mano y se paro delante de ellos:

Doctor:-buenas noche, yo soy el neurólogo morisato tasaki podría hablar un momento con alguno de uste….

Yoh: -interrumpió al doctor y se paro rápidamente –YO VOY!

Doctor: muy bien-derrepente llevo a yoh al otro lado del pasillo y ambos subieron las escaleras, yoh se moría de los nervios por saber lo que le diría el doctor.

Doctor: por aquí –digo mientras lo conducía hacia una puerta blanca con el numero 102 en la puerta, y ay se detuvieron.

Doctor: vera ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Yoh: yoh asakura

Doctor: muy bien, señor asakura temo informarle que por la lesión causada por el accidente que tuvo la señorita kyouyama le produjo una fuerte contusión en la parte posterior de la cabeza, el golpe alcanzo a afectar un nervio que ayudaba a retener la memoria, en otras palabras, tiene amnesia.

Yoh: ¿y es temporal o permanente?

Doctor:-saco del fólder unas tomografías y un lápiz **(típico de los doctores sacar un lápiz para señalar el punto en donde esta jeje)** pues por la parte en donde se produjo la lesión aun no lo sabemos, en las tomografías podrá observar el lugar donde se produjo la contusión –señalando- y el nervio afectado-señalando.

Yoh: entiendo

Doctor: mañana en la mañana la daremos de alta pero le tengo que decir que me gustaría seguir su caso y tomarle unas tomografías para ver si el nervio se esta recuperando o no ¿podría usted llevarla a mi consultorio dentro de un mes para revisar y comparar las tomografías?

Yoh: claro doctor -serio

Doctor: muy bien, entonces aquí tiene mi tarjeta en este viene la dirección y los teléfonos para que haga cita; además le advierto que puede tener cambios de carácter, humor, gustos o cualquier otra cosa, el día que vallan a mi consultorio por favor no dude en decírmelo porque podría ser algo muy importante

Yoh: muy bien, entiendo entonces ¿puedo pasar a verla? ¿ya esta conciente?

Doctor: claro, despertó unos momentos antes de que bajara a hablar con usted.

Yoh: aaa entiendo y ¿que le paso al chofer?

Doctor: lamentablente hace unos momento descubrimos que el tuvo una contusión demasiado fuerte y esto ocasiono que demarrara líquidos cerebrales, bueno en otras palabras falleció.

Yoh:………….

Doctor: lo siento mucho, el no tenia familia, con su permiso debo avisar a los demás

Yoh: claro, adiós –serio. En ese momento yoh tembló al girar la perilla , tenia miedo de saber que tipo de carácter tendría****anna. **_Que hago ¿la abro? A pues ya que.-_**abre la puerta

Anna:D pase –feliz!

Yoh: O.o ¿Qué te paso?

Anna: hola :D disculpa pero ¿Quién eres? Jeje

Yoh: O.o yyyyy…..ooooo

Anna: ¿yo? No yo no, tu jajaja :D ya me caíste bien

Yoh: O.o mi nombre es yoh ¿no me recuerdas anna?

Anna: noooo ¿Quién es anna?

Yoh: tu!

Anna: o.ò ¿yo? ¿seguro?

Yoh: sep

Anna: a bueno :D genial ¿y porque no me acuerdo de quien eres tu?

Yoh: porque perdiste la memoria

Anna: o.ò ¿enserio? aaaa por eso no me acuerdo de nada jaja yo creía que era olvidadiza -sonriendo

Yoh: O.o

Anna: ¿Qué pasa?

Yoh: no nada esque no me acostumbro al verte con ese carácter

Anna: espera ¿tu que eres de mi?

Yoh: yo soy tu….

Anna:-interrumpiendo a yoh -¿hermano?

Yoh: noo, yo soy tu…

Anna: ¿primo?

Yoh: noooo tu….

Anna: amigo!

Yoh: QUE NO! Bueno si! Pero no! Yo soy tu prometido

Anna: O.o ¿¡¡¿estoy comprometida?

Yoh: sep, conmigo

Anna: a bueno :D no pareces mala persona.

-toc toc

Anna:D pasee

Todos: O.o

Anna: hola, mucho gusto :D ¿Cómo se llaman?

Horo: -yoh, seguro que esta es anna, no le abran puesto peluca a algún otro paciente y a anna llevársela con unos científicos para descubrir la cura del mal humor

Anna: jajajajajajaja buen chiste, ya me caíste bien :D

Todos incluso yoh : O.o ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿eres tu!

Anna: no se quien soy pero el-viendo a yoh-dice que me conoce y hasta que soy su prometida.

Pilika: me cae mejor esta anna

Len: da igual

Yoh: ¿supieron lo del chofer?

Todos menos anna: -cabeza abajo-si

Anna: ¿Qué chofer?

Len: díganle tal cual es, anna perdiste la memoria, el chofer se murió, y tu dejaste de ser la mandona que hasta a tu prometido le dabas miedo

Anna: o.ò ¿yo era mala?

Yoh: no, para nad..

Horo: solo mandona, cruel y fría con todo el mundo y nadie se te podía oponer a ninguna de tus ordenes

Anna: ¿enserio?

Yoh: jijiji bueno tal ves poquito

Manta: pero ya cambiaste

Anna: ¿Quién digo eso?

Manta: aca abajo

Anna: se asoma- aaaa ya te vi perdón jajaja esque estas demasiado bajito

Manta: -- T.T lo se

-una enfermera llega y abre la puerta

Enfermera: disculpen pero la hora de visitas termino hace 2 horas, mañana en la mañana se le dará de alta.

Len: debemos irnos

Yoh: si, venimos por ti mañana

Anna:D ok, que tengan felices sueños

Todos: O.o seeeee lo que digas

-se van y sierran la puerta

-todos bajando escaleras.

Hao: y ahora a esa loca que le pasa

Horo: see dijo que yo le caí bien

Yoh: ay vamos chicos solo tuvo un cambio de personalidad, sigue siendo nuestra annita.

Hao: ay vamos yoh no me digas que tu no prefieres a esta anna que a otra anna.

Manta: esta no se ve tan mandona ni nada jiji

Pilika: pues a mi me cae mejor esta anna que la otra

Tamao: pues la verdad a mi también

Yoh: bueno tal vez este es el carácter que tenia por dentro anna pero que nunca nos mostró hasta ahora.

Hao: quien sabe, vamonos que estoy durmiendo y aun me duelen las costillas.

Horo: lo tuyo es puro drama que ni te aplastamos

Hao: el doctor digo que si estaba lastimado

Horo: ay cuallllll

Hao: ¬¬

Al día siguiente, en la mañana:

Yoh: tenemos que pasar por anna

Hao: -tirado en su fugón- luego ahorita quiero dormir.

Yoh: ¿aun no te has vestido horo?

Horo: tengo hambre

Yoh: allá en el hospital creo que hay un restaurante, allá desayunas.

Horo: yoh si vamos todo vamos a parecer familia telerín y además apenas son las 09:01 de la mañana.-digo viendo su reloj de mano

Yoh: lo estas leyendo al revés, es la 01:09 p.m. ,quedamos que pasaríamos por ella en la mañana.

Hao: que se espere –se tapa-que decías de mi pelito si esta pecioso, igual que tu.

Yoh y horo :o.ò

Hao:zzzzzzzzzzzz-dormido

Yoh: bueno si nadie me acompaña yo iré solo-pasa por la cocina.

Anna: -radio prendida-because of you, esta canción esta súper, tamao déjame a mi cocinar, por favor :D –cocinando junto con tamao

Yoh: ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo ya iba a ir por ti

Tamao: lo siento mucho joven yoh pero como vi que ninguno de ustedes se había levantado decidí ir por ella.

Anna: me trajo tamao, estoy haciendo un delicioso surimi :D espero que les guste

Horo: -corriendo –escuche surimi, dame, dame, dame

Anna: todavía no esta terminado pero es unos 10 minutos mas esta :D

Horo: -murmurándole a yoh: .-que rápido la trajiste, así hasta yo te quitaría a tu prometida

Yoh: ¬¬ mmmmmmmmmmmm...**_pobre de ti si te atreves._**

Hao: no me puedo volver a dormir, ¿Cómo la trajiste tan rápido?

Yoh: -yo no, fue tamao que la trajo hace rato.

Hao: a ok

Toc. Toc **(XD ya les dije que no tengo mucha inspiración)**

Anna: yo voy :D

Anna:-abre la puerta-hola :D

Yoh: hola ¿Quiénes son?

**Hola como tan como les va, les dije que este capitulo seria un poquito mas largo y lo cumplí, a sobre el otro fic, golpeen a mi hermano que por su culpa no lo puedo subir ahorita, ya lo termine pero falta subirlo, lo lamento T.T masque ustedes pero si lo subiré ustedes relájense jaja bueno además de que estoy atascada de tareas y proyectos por eso me he tardado en subir capítulos pero saben que siempre los subo a como de lugar jaja contestaciones a rewiews:**

**La misma de hace unos rewiews: si se que no debo empezar un fic aun sin terminar el oro pero que querías que hiciera, no me pude resistir y te prometo que en cuanto mi hermano ¬¬ me vuelva a poner mi archivo en donde esta el capitulo lo tendrás y actualizare lo mas rápido posible. n.n **

**Brendis: jajaja me tienes chocadita, y si de hecho ay en la puerta de tanto estar parada me llago la inspiración y además me dolía el estomago y no se mi mente trabajo y se me ocurrió este fic jajaja.**

**La verdad me costo un poco de trabajo este capitulo porque yo no se nada de medicina XD y tenia que hablar mas o menos como doctor y pues no me salio tan bien que digamos verdad. **

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Dejan rewiews, porque sino, no actualizo ninguno de los 2 fics eh!**

**Jennkyouyama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno ya saben k shaman king no me pertenece y todo eso **

Cáp. 3

Toc. Toc

Anna: yo voy :D

Anna:-abre la puerta-hola :D

-en la puerta estaban dos chicas una de estatura normal y la otra un poco mas alta, una de ellas la de estatura normal llevaba el cabello cortado en capas sencillas y de un color castallo avellana, la otra llevaba una cabellera negra adornada con unos chinos hasta la altura del hombro.

Yoh: hola ¿Quiénes son?

Anna: hola ¿las conozco?

Yoh: pasen por favor –las 2 chicas entran

Chica 1: hola mi nombre es yoko tagashima , pero díganme yoko y ella –señala-es mi hermana mayor corine….. tagashima n,n

Corine: un gusto, buscamos un lugar para quedarnos y de pasada vimos esta pensión y nos gusto n.n ¿nos podríamos quedar?

Yoh:-ve a anna – o.ò ¿tu que dices?

Anna: sep n.n

Yoh: O.o enserio se pueden quedar!

Anna: sep

Corine: ay que buena eres :D

Hao: yo soy mas bueno n.n

Corine: o.ò

Hao: eeee…… mmmmmmmmmmmm ¬¬ olvídalo

7 minutos después:

Yoko y pilika: jajajajajaja que buen chiste! Jajajaja

Hao: o.ò me asustan!

Yoko: y bien ¿ustedes como se llaman?

Yoh: pues verán, ella es anna-señalando –el es hao mi hermano, el es len –señala-el es hoto jijiji

Horo: Ò.Ó mi nombre es horo!

Yoh: bueno horo ,ella es pilika la hermana menor de horo, ese chaparrito de hay es manta, ella es tamao y finalmente yop yoh n.n

Yoko y corine: -corito-ohhhhh

Horo:….. y volviendo al tema de la comida…..¿con que se acompaña el surimi?

Anna: n.n pollo, bueno la comida ya va a estar, voy a ver si no se me a quemado el pan jaja

Yoko: ella es anna ¿verdad?

Yoh: seeeee **_mi annita_**

Yoko: es muy buena…… ¿siempre ha sido asi?

Yoh: pues veras en el fondo siempre a sido asi, -tono triste- pero ayer en la noche tuvimos un accidente automovilístico y ella se golpeo la cabeza y perdió la memoria.

Yoko: aaaa, siento lo del accidente.

Yoh: si yo también, espero pronto recupere la memoria

Anna: grita no muy fuerte-la comida esta lista! Ya siéntense en la mesa n.n

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

Tamao: señorita anna ¿no quiere que yo sirva o termine de lavar los platos?

Anna: nop, no te preocupes……¿tamal?

Tamao: tamao

Anna: a si, jaja tamal jaja, no te preocupes tamao yo puedo ,pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Tamao: lo que quiera señorita anna, dígame

Anna: dime solamente anna por favor y si puedes trátame de tu

Tamao: esta bien sri….digo anna

Anna: n.n asi esta mejor

Horo: -grita- ya tengo hambre!

Ya todos sentados en la mesa:

Hao: valla anna cocinando….. eso si es algo que me cuesta mucho trabajo creer

Anna: enserio? pero si es muy divertido n.n

Todos: O.o divertido!

Anna: oigan ¿Qué hacia antes? ¿era mala? O que?

Horo: nos tratabas como a unos esclavos T.T del siglo XV

Yoh: pero tenias tus razones…..creo

Anna: o.ò ¿Cuáles?

Yoh: luego te digo n.n

Todos: aaaa-desilusionados

Anna: aaaa bueno n.n

Hao: prefiero a esta anna que a la pasada

Yoh: no….annita siempre fue y es buena, solo que no solía demostrarlo

Horo:-atascado de comida-¿sy….pqushe….nogh…..lgoehrcps…..demosfxtraba? –traducción-¿y por que no lo demostraba?

Yoh: es una larga historia

Todos: cuéntala

Yoh: u.u no puedo, solo a annita y a mi nos concierne

Horo: qshz-toma refresco-mshlala odnsda –que mala onda

Hao: seeeee, yoh nunca nos cuentas nada eh!

Yoh: u.u no es que no quiera pero annita me hizo jurar que nunca jamás en la vida diría algo sobre eso.

Horo: achecs….seejp-ay seeeee

Len:-cruzado de brazos-comes como cerdo

Horo: Ò.Ó-traga-que dijiste!

Len: lo que oíste! Comes como un CERDO!

Horo: -se para-a QUIEN LE DICES CERDO!

Len: A TI!

Horo: QUIERES PELEAR!

Len: CUANDO QUIERAS!CERDO!

Anna: o.ò nadie los piensa detener?

Yoh: jijiji nooo, ya son tan comunes estas peleas jijiji-sonríe

Anna:-sonríe

30 minutos después:

Horo: todo esto fue tu culpa o.#

Len: MI CULPA! Ò.# tu empezaste a comer como animal como de costumbre y yo solo te hice el comentario de cómo estabas comiendo!

Horo: NO ES CIERTO!

Len: quieres seguir peleando!

Hao: tranquilícense, miren para que queden parejos, horo te comportas como un animal…….

Len: muy bien dicho hao.

Hao: y len….. tu también, n.n bien ahora si parejos

Len : yo porque!-señalando a horo-el es el animal!

Hao: lo ves ahí estas siendo tan agresivo que pareces un animal, horo come como uno y tu te comportas como uno n.n.

Len y horo: ¬¬ mínimo nosotros no somos tan vanidosos como otros!

Hao: ¬¬ a que se refieren!

Pilika: ay ya dejen de gritar y pelear que me causan jaquecas

Yoko: a mi también, estoy un poco aburrida, ay que ir todos a pasear!

Todos: seeeee o0o vamos!

Anna: vamos :D

Todos menos yoko y corine: enserio! O.o

Ya afuera todos:

Yoko: esperen

Todos: ¿Qué?

Yoko: ¿A dónde vamos?

Todos: -caída al estilo anime –creíamos que tu sabias

Yoko: nop n.n

Anna: ¿y si vamos a alguna pista de patinaje? n.n

Yoh: 0o0 seeeee

Manta: pero no llevamos chamarras

Corine: pues nos regresamos por ellas...la pensión no queda tan lejos

Len: da igual

-todos fueron por sus chamarras y se dirigieron hacia la pista de patinaje de fumbari.

-ya en la pista de patinaje

Anna: tengo un problema

Yoh: o.ò cual?

Anna: jaja no me acuerdo como se patina

Yoh: si quieres te puedo volver a enseñar- sonríe

Anna: ¿podrías?

Yoh: see, vamos-en ese momento ambos se pusieron los patines y fueron a la pista, ya dentro yoh tomo la mano de anna, en ese momento ambos se voltearon a ver quedando sonrojados.

Yoh: -girando la cabeza al frente- cuidado!- en eso alguien se atraviesa, provocando que yoh y anna cayeran en el frío hielo, yoh para que anna no se impactara con el hielo la sujeto de manera que ella cayera encima de el.

-anna callo justo encima de yoh, su rostro y el de el quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, yoh se fue acercando al rostro de anna poco a poco para llegar a sus labios, anna también se acerco a yoh, ambos se unieron en un tierno beso, segundos después se separaron, de pronto se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo, tanto dentro como fuera de la pista los estaban observando, unos con curiosidad, otros con ternura y todos sus amigos, manta, hao y horo con cara de que "era de esperar amigo" y los demás con cara de -0- excepto tamao ella tenia mas cara de TT.TT

**Hola! Bueno ya saben k disculpen las tardanzas pero, T.T la escuela es muy cruel! Y no me daba tiempo de escribir y no tenia inspiración y a cada ratito se va el Internet, bueno contestaciones a sus queridos rewiews n.n: **

**Gabiuti: o,ò encerio te parecen buenos? Me alegra mucho mucho mucho! Y si creo que si los seguiré aunque no se si la escuela me de mucho tiempo, si lo se el cambio de anna estuvo demasiado extraño jaja.**

**Shiraze asakura tao:** **jaja, si anna siendo buena O.o eso solo en los fics se ve, U.U tratare de actualizar pero mi Internet es muy chafa ¬¬ además el otro día se me olvido hacer 1 tarea por hacer una parte de este Cáp. Y la maestra de geo me puso sentada en una silla imaginaria por 1 hora, 100 veces una plana y XD U.U T.T fue horrible, bueno mas bien cansado XD.**

**Brendis: de acuerdo tu si que sigues todo lo que hago XD pareciera que me tienes checada jaja y bueno are mas eso te lo aseguro.**

**Bueno antes de despedirme quiero pedirles que: dejen un rewiew o0o eso es lo que verdaderamente me da inspiración! Además: U.U yo no se si leen este fic sino m dejan un rewiew asi que podría eliminarlo, asi que porfis mínimo 3 rewiews mas y actualizo meno y no o hasta tal ves este fic se : xx **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo?**

**Ustedes lo decidirán**

**Chaooo!**

**Jennkyouyama.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!!!!**

**Lo se, me tarde demasiado en actualizar, U.U perdón, ahorita como k estoy "descalibrada" y puede (aunque puede k no) k me tarde un poquito en subir el próximo capitulo de los 2 fics. U.U perdonen las molestias k les causo.**

**Nota: esk Cáp. No será muy largo pero…tiene información MUY importante **

**Cáp. 4:**

-anna callo justo encima de yoh, su rostro y el de el quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, yoh se fue acercando al rostro de anna poco a poco para llegar a sus labios, anna también se acerco a yoh, ambos se unieron en un tierno beso, segundos después se separaron, de pronto se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo, tanto dentro como fuera de la pista los estaban observando, unos con curiosidad, otros con ternura y todos sus amigos, manta, hao y horo con cara de que "era de esperar amigo" y los demás con cara de -0- excepto tamao ella tenia mas cara de TT.TT

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-anna sonrojada se levanto rápidamente, yoh hizo lo mismo solo que con mas indiferencia que anna.

Todas las personas presentes en la pista estaban en un silencio absoluto, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio:

Hao: bueno creo que el show a terminado, que circulen voces, hagan sus cosas, aquí no hay nada que ver. –se acerca hacia yoh y anna – me deben un favor eh!

Yoh: claro que si hermanito lindo :D

Anna: muchas gracias…hao

Hao: de nada ;) me deben una eh!

Yoh: ¬¬ ya te oímos.

Hao: U.U solo se los recuerdo.

ººººººººººººººººº 5 min. después ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

todos patinando:

tamao: valla, ¿vieron eso?**_T.T!!!!!!!!_**

Pilika: seee!!!! que lindos!!!! **_Por k hao no me quiere asi!!!!!!T.T_**

Hao: **_es el momento indicado para acercarme a Corine-_**se acerca hacia donde esta ella- hola cori ¿como estas?

Corine: o.ò **_cori???_**-emmm….bien…supongo

Hao: o…bueno…me alegro n.n ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?

Corine: muy bien n.n esto esta súper wooooo!!!! –pasa patinando muy rápido un "fulano" y le pega en el hombro- CUIDADO!!! Ò-Ó

Hao: que maleducados **_xD_**

Corine: siiii!!!!!!!

Hao: **_es momento para la cuartada perfecta!!!_** –emmm…. Este corine…..¿te gustaría tomar algo aquí en la cafetería?

Corine: mmmm….si gracias

Hao: bueno vamos n.n

Corine: ok n.n

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

5 min. Después:

En la pista:

Yoh: …. Anna

Anna: si yoh n.n ¿k pasa?

Yoh: -sonrojado –este…bueno….yo keria….bueno…este

Anna ¿k yoh?

Yoh: -sonrojado- bueno este….keria…pedirte perdón por lo del….

Anna: ¿beso? -indiferente

Yoh: -sonrojadísimo –bueno este…si

Anna:D ayyy no te preocupes yoh, es algo natural

Yoh:D gracias anna

Anna: ¿Por qué?

Yoh: porque espere por muchos años ver a la anna que estaba muy dentro de ti y…hoy la conocí

Anna:D te kiero yoh –le da un beso en la mejilla

Yoh: ….-a punto de explotar de lo roja k esta su cara-…yyyooo….tam…bb….bbb…i…eee.n

Anna: jaja n,n

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

mientras tanto en la cafetería:

sentados en una mesita:

camarera: hola buenas tardes ¿Qué van a pedir?

hao: buenas tardes, corine ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Corine: ps…no se, tu pide primero

Hao: no tu

Corine: ay bueno esta bien, a mi me das un chocolate caliente, por favor n.n

Hao: a mi un café de vainilla francesa, por favor

Camarera: en seguida se los traigo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

hao: **_tengo que hacer platica_**

corine: **_ya me aburrí_**

hao: y…¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar aquí? **_Hay no va a pensar k ya la estoy corriendo XD_**

corine: ps no se **_k respuesta tan tonta jajaja_**

hao: oye corine

corine: ¿k pasa?

Hao: te gusta alguien?

Corine: 0.o por k la pregunta?

Hao: no mas n.n

Mesera: aki les traigo lo que me pidieron

Hao: muchas gracias

Mesera: -se va

Corine:- hablando muy rápido –hao este…voy al baño –se va caminando rápido.

Hao: -.espera

Corine: no se detiene

Hao: se para rápido- en ese momento la mesa se tambalea y provoca k los cafés vuelen –corine cuidado!!!!! Acelera el paso- corine iba corriendo y no se fijo k había un letrero amarillo en el piso k decía: "precaución, piso mojado" como a los 2 segundos corine se resbalo y le cayo encima a hao, en ese momento un hombre pasa por el mismo lugar con un café y tampoco ve el letrero y se resbala, en ese momento el café del señor voló y…les cayo encima a hao y a corine.

Pero de lo k nadie se dio cuenta fue que corine había agarrado la mano de hao cuando se estaba cayendo y aun la tenia sujetada

**Hola!!!!!**

**Lo c no estuvo muy largo este capitulo y me tarde muchisisisisimo en actualizar!!! Pero…tengo justificación y aki les va:**

**º mi comp. XX**

**hubo exámenes (k por cierto pase S:D al fin!!!! $ )**

**º como fingí enfermedad el otro día no fui a la esc. Y me atrase muchísimo XD**

**º hubo un chorro de fiestas!!! ( a por cierto un saludo a los del 1020!!! Wooooy a la charito!!!! XD me cae bn)**

**ºy por k….tenia flojera XD**

**º me desgarre el tendón ( ¬¬ gracias a romina y a "setsu"¬¬)**

**pero bueno ¿k tal este Cáp.? Chido no? A mi me gusto jaja :D como en 2 semanas actualizo descubriendo sentimientos eh! (aunk…todavía no tengo nada escrito XD)**

**contestaciones a sus keridisimos rewiews!!!!:**

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: T.T por que!!!! Tu fic!!!! Se borro!!! TT.TT k triste!!!! A mi me encanta tu historia!!! T.T me alegra k te allá gustado el Cáp. pasado :D y seeee YOHxANNA!!!! **

**Miaka-kan: hola, me alegra k a ti tmb t guste mi fic n.n si, es raro ver a anna comportándose mejor k tamao 0.o . Muchísimas gracias de veras.**

**RavenKyouyama: Muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto k te guste mi fic n.n pronto actualizare (yo creo XD) **

**Hasta el próximo Cáp.!!!!**

**Sayonara!!!**

**Dejen reviews!!!!**

**jennkyouyama**


	5. ¿que somos?

**Hola**

**U.U perdón, perdón, perdón, kume, gomenasai, sorry, U.U de veras SIENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA!!!!!!! Nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar U.U golpéenme!!!**

**5 min., mas tarde: o.# **

**¬¬ bueno ta bn ya se desquitaron ahora el Cáp. 5!!!!**

**0.# : Cáp. 5: en realidad ¿que somos?**

Corine:- hablando muy rápido –hao este…voy al baño –se va caminando rápido.

Hao: -.espera

Corine: no se detiene

Hao: se para rápido- en ese momento la mesa se tambalea y provoca k los cafés vuelen –corine cuidado!!!!! Acelera el paso- corine iba corriendo y no se fijo k había un letrero amarillo en el piso k decía: "precaución, piso mojado" como a los 2 segundos corine se resbalo y le cayo encima a hao, en ese momento un hombre pasa por el mismo lugar con un café y tampoco ve el letrero y se resbala, en ese momento el café del señor voló y…les cayo encima a hao y a corine.

Pero de lo k nadie se dio cuenta fue que corine había agarrado la mano de hao cuando se estaba cayendo y aun la tenia sujetada

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

todavía en el charco agua-café se encontraban hao, corine y el señor que tampoco vio el letrero.

Corine se da cuenta de que su mano y la de hao esta juntas y rápidamente quiere soltarse, pero , algo se lo impide, una mano la detiene y, esa, era la de hao.

Hao: quedemos asi por un rato ¿si?

Corine: …..hao…

Hao: ¿Qué pasa?

Corine: ESTOY MOJADA Y PEGOSTEOSA!!!!!!!!

Hao: nln y? te ves bonita

Corine: -se sonroja – tu también

Hao: o/o me veo bonita?

Corine: ¬¬ no, idiota, me refiero a que….te ves bn asi

Hao: hay gracias, yo siempre

Corine: o.ò si, lo que digas, bueno ahora si me dejas…voy al baño que por eso me pare .y, ¬¬ voy a casa a cambiarme

Hao: o.o si, yo tmb

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

yoh: **_me dio un beso!!!! Por 1 ves (conciencia: vuelve a la realidad amigo, fue solo en la mejilla , ademas, nisiquiera se acuerda de ti daaaaaaa)_**no molestes

anna: perdón dijiste algo?

Yoh: kk?!? No…nada jijiji **_me las pagaras luego conciencia ¬¬ conciencia: ja j aja no lo creo. Yoh: ya veras, ya veras buajajaja_**jajajajajaja

Todos: o.O te sientes bien???

Yoh: jijiji –risa nerviosa –claro **_conciencia tonta ¬¬ -le saca la lengua mentalmente_**

anna: oigan en donde están corine y hao??

Horo: buajajajaja –risa y con cara morbosa

Pilika:-le da un golpe por detrás tipico de los animes a horo, este, se va volando con una aureola hasta que a lo lejos se ve como una estrella- NO SEAS MAL PENSADO HERMANO!!!!!!!!!! COMO CRES QUE ESTAN…… AYYY NO DEBERAS!!!!! LE VOY A DECIR A MI MAMA!!!!!!

Manta: deberás que este par de hermanos son iguales jajaja

Horo: -ya regreso- ayyyy pilika!!!!! No dije nada!!!! Ò.Ó!!!!

Pilika: lo se…U.U pero lo pensaste

Horo: buajajaja

Pilika: Ò.Ó

Horo: ay bueno ya, cálmate fiera!!! Ya QUIETA!!!!

Pilika: -otro golpe pero este le da en la mejilla y se va para atrás horo.-ni que fuera chucho

Manta: -le susurra a yoh- y esta por que esta tan enojada???

Yoh: no tengo ideaaa jijiji

anna estaba a un lado de yoh y viendo a yoh de una manera que sus ojos expresaban mucha confusión .

Manta: -volteando a ver a anna –anna ¿estas bien?

Anna: si manta, es solo que…conpermiso –se va patinando corriendo hacia la salida de la pista

Manta: yoh ¿no notas a anna algo distinta?

Yoh: si, desde ayer, pero ¿Por qué se fue corriendo?

Manta: no lo se, pero traía los ojos vidriosos

Yoh: sera mejor que valla-empieza a ir

Manta: yoh! Espera, necesita estar sola, esta confundida, para ella todo esto es nuevo

Yoh: entiendo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

anna: -llorando en el baño **_¿!?!!?¿!!¿QUIEN SOY!!?!?!?! NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA!!!!!!!! ¿Por qué TODAS ESAS PERSONAS SABEN QUIEN SOY? Y ME APRECIAN?!? ¿¡¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¡¡¿¡¿POR QUE ESE TAL YOH ME QUIERE TANTO!!!?!!?!?! Y LO PEOR ESQUE YO NO LO PUEDO RECORDAR, pero….siento algo especial cuando estoy con el…algo que no siento con los demás pero…., EL Y YO ¿QUE SOMOS?!?!?!_**-hoy mismo le preguntare-dijo secándose las lagrimas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**cap corto…pero importante.**

**Ya se revelaron algunos sentimientos ocultos**

**Y bueno ahorita estoy de vacaciones y no me puede faltar la flojera pero curiosamente….me he estado durmiendo mucho…todo el dia duermo XDD pero en fin ahorita me acabo de despertar de una pequeña siesta de 3 horas XDD…en fin…contestaciones a sus rewiews:**

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: hola!!!! Seee tu historia es genial y la quiero seguir leyendo, solo que ahora no te e dejado rewiew por k me acaban de instalar de nuevo el Internet en mi comp. y en estas vacaciones hasta ahorita tengo Internet, pero lo leere de nuevo no te preocupes por eso, si lo se te estan sonsacando XD a hao jaja, espero que te aya gustado este cap.**

**NIÑA K:hola, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, y si la voy a continuar por eso ni te preocupes.**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que acabo de subir un fic nuevo de ccs (card captors sakura) si lo quieren leer pueden meterse a la seccion de ccs y buscarlo o mas rapido en mi tarjeta (bueno en donde dice mi nombre y todo eso) hay denle clic y en fics aparecera se titula: dos mundos TOTALMENTE diferentes n.n espero lo leean y me dejen un rewiew plis!!!!!**

**AVISO: 5 REWIEWS MAS EN ESTA HISTORIA SON NECESARIOS PARA ACTUALIZAR**

**Hasta luego**

**jennkyouyama**


	6. todo puede cambiar de un dia a otro

**Hola**

**Bueno yo continuo con mis andazas de escritora aquí, y en este momento tengo muchísima inspiración, asi k estoy escribiendo caps y mas historias (que cuando las acabe de escribir las subiré aki) como palomitas de cine, hago unas y luego otra tras otra tras otra y así!!!! Hasta que todos los clientes queden satisfechos!!! oOo **

**Bueno solo falto 1 review para k actualizara…pero solo porque soy muy buena …actualice..y gracias por dejar sus rewiews!!! O0o XD al final los contestare…pero…solo porque soy muy buena U,U**

**conciencia: no es cierto, no eres buena…hoy golpeaste a….**

**jennk: QUE HACES AQUÍ!!! CALLATE…ESO…NADIE LO PUEDE SABER…SOY BUENA!!!!**

**conciencia: clarooooo-tono de sarcasmo **

**jennk: ¬¬ k dices**

**conciencia: nada U.U…hola gente bonita!!!! o0o**

**jennk: o.O estas loka.,.…pork estas aki!!?!?!**

**conciencia: es porque convivo demasiado contigo U.U, pork este fic esta muy aburrido sin mi aquí**

**jennk: claro-ruedo los ojos**

**conciencia: k dices?? ¬¬**

**jennk: nada ...etoo…vamos al fic U.U**

**Cáp. 6: todo puede cambiar de un dia a otro**

anna: -llorando en el baño **_¿!?!!?¿!!¿QUIEN SOY!!?!?!?! NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA!!!!!!!! ¿Por qué TODAS ESAS PERSONAS SABEN QUIEN SOY? Y ME APRECIAN?!? ¿¡¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¡¡¿¡¿POR QUE ESE TAL YOH ME QUIERE TANTO!!!?!!?!?! Y LO PEOR ESQUE YO NO LO PUEDO RECORDAR, pero….siento algo especial cuando estoy con el…algo que no siento con los demás pero…., EL Y YO ¿QUE SOMOS?!?!?!_**-hoy mismo le preguntare-dijo secándose las lagrimas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-pilika entra al baño- ¿anna? ¿eres tu anna?

Anna:- encerrada en un cubículo del baño-**_ay no, debo de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado._**-sale- e? me hablaste

Pilika: si anna, que pasa? Por que tienes la cara roja? Y los ojos irritados…acaso lloraste???

Anna: que?! No para nada, lo que pasa esque no me siento muy bien

Pilika: **_mmm…no es eso….pero bueno, ella sabrá si me cuenta o no-_**oks, quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Anna: no esta bien, yo voy sola, cuando veníamos me aprendí el camino, esta bien n.n

Pilika: bueno, pero yo ya me aburrí de estar aquí, si quieres pues nos vamos las dos n.n

Anna: bueno :)**_ que puedo hacer? Como puedo recordar?!?!...cálmate anna…tienes que estar feliz….por lo menos aparentarlo_**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

fuera de la pista:

pilika: ya me vas a decir que tienes? U.U

anna: deberás no es nada

pilita: U.U no te creo

anna: deberás-insistió

pilika: entiendo lo que te pasa…pero si no me lo quieres contar te entiendo n,n-y después de eso pilika y anna guardaron silencio durante todo el camino.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

mientras en la pista:

yoh: y anna??

Horo: yoh, déjala creo que necesita tiempo

Yoh: si, creo que tienes razón

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

mientras de camino a la pensión asakura:

Corine: genial…huelo a café y a limpiador para pisos de pino ¬¬

Hao: yo huelo a descafeinado y a pino :D

Corine: estas loko O.O

Hao: seeee, pero por ti

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

en la pensión asakura, en una habitación, en un día entre el 1 de enero y el 31 de diciembre, en una estación entre primavera e invierno, en alguna parte de Japón, que esta en…alguna parte del mundo que esta en la galaxia, que forma parte del universo que forma parte del cosmos que forma parte de..(conciencia: VE AL GRANO!!!!!! Ò.Ó) (jennk: ¬¬ no me agradas) :

anna: **_como puedo acordarme???, algo debo de poder hacer!!!! Además por lo que dicen el accidente fue ayer…creo pero por que todo fue tan rápido??? Me podré recuperar..QUE?!? que hago??_**- AAAAA-grito desesperada anna, pero entonces alguien toco la puerta de la habitación –voy-dijo anna limpiándose las lagrimas y tratando de sonar de lo mas normal, abre la puerta.

Pilika: ahora si me vas a contar??

Anna: si, pásate

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

mientras a medio camino para llegar a la pensión asakura:

Corine: O.O **_acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir???_**-que dijiste?

Hao: lo que escuchaste

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

8:00 p.m.: pensión asakura:

Todos van llegando a la pensión (**N.A: excepto anna, pilika, hao y corine, que ya habían llegado muchísimo antes) (N.A: a no les diré que paso con hao y corine jejeje luego se enteraran :p)**

Yoh: ya llegamos!!!-digo quitándose la chamarra verde xD

Tamao: iré a preparar la cena

Pilika: no hace falta tamao, ya la prepare

Yoh: y anna?

Pilika: dormida, creo que esta cansada**_-pobre apenas recuerda un dia de su vida, tratare de hacerla recordar, mínimo algo _**

Yoh: ya veo-murmuro a lo bajo, casi para si mismo- y hao

Pilika: dormido -- digo que iba a ayudar a preparar la cena, digo que iba por algo a su cuarto y se encerró a dormir --

Yoh: oh jijiji y corine???

Pilika: salio a dar una vuelta hace 10 min. Digo que no se tardaba, en 10 minutos mas esta la cena n.n lávense las manos y siéntense

Horo: ¬¬ mandona

Pilika: ¬¬ muérete

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

10 min. después:

Pilika: ya vénganse!!! La cena ya esta lista o0o

Todos: siiiii, vamos

Horo: ya estoy aquí hermanita!!! Ahora dame!!! Oo0

Pilika: ahora si verdad buajajajajajaja ahora NO!!!! Ò.Ó

Horo: TT.TT eres mala

Pilika: seeeee

Yoh: voy a avisarle a hao que ya esta la cena, que se venga-va a la habitación de hao- hao ya levántate ya esta la cena-le dice desde afuera de la habitación-HAO!! Ya esta la cena ya despiértate-abre la puerta- no esta, hao no esta-la habitación estaba sola la cama arrugada y la ventana abierta

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

mientras, afuera:

-la noche era fresca, sin nubes y totalmente oscura, los faros del alumbrado público eran lo unico que alumbraba la calle, mientras una chica iba paseándose por un parque solitario pensado.

Corine: **_que habrá querido decir hao con eso?_**

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººflashbackºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Corine: estas loko O.O

Hao: seeeee, pero por ti

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººfinflachbackºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

corine: **_será que yo….¿le gusto?- _**no digas tonterías corine, ja como si eso pudiera pasar-se digo pero lo ultimo en un tono deprimido**_-pero…será que el…me gusta?? Ja claro que no? O si?_**

-corine…tenemos que hablar

Corine:-**_esa vos es de…._**-voltea hacia atrás- hao…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**hooolaaaaa!!!!!!!**

**Conc: H0ola **

**Jennk: esperamos les halla gustado mucho este Cáp.!!! Y lo hice mas largo eh!!!**

**Conc: siii!!! Y yo ayude o0o**

**Jennk: bueno ahora a contestar sus apreciados rewiews!!!!:**

**Esmeraldy: grax!, espero te allá gustado este Cáp.!!! Lo hice mas largo esta ves :p tratare de hacer los prox caps mas y sobre eso, acabo de terminar exámenes y apenas hoy me dio tiempo de actualizar** **y voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, T.k.M bye**

**Miki-04:** **jaja mas largos los haré!! Te lo prometo..o así esta bien?? o.ò tu dime si?? Grax!!! Me alegra k te guste mi historia (conc: no me dejes atrás, jennk: ta bn tu contesta el siguiente conc: okis n.n) espero te halla gustado este Cáp. n.n**

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: jeje perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, odio los exámenes semestrales Ò.Ó jaja pero bueno ya tengo mas tiempo..mínimo hasta abril para volver a actualizar este fic, los demás ya casi los actualizo..no has actualizado :s y… quiero saber mas!!! K pasa!!!! Ò.Ó actualiza (jennk: me estas leyendo la mente..yo iba a decir todo eso!!! Conc: te gane n.n) espero te allá gustado este Cáp., nos caen bn!!! ( a mi conc y a jennk) tc y…ACTUALIZA!!! Jeje**

**sol:** **me alegra que te guste mi fic!!!! Conc: a mi tmb jennk: te estas colando mucho al fic conc: ahora estaré aquí…para siempre buajajaja jennk: me asustas O.O bueno volviendo al tema, de veras muchas grax tratare de actualizar mas seguido si mi conc. Y mi hermano me dejan U.U n.n**

**mínimo 5 rewiews para actualizar (va MUY ENCERIO!!!)**

**bueno esperamos les halla gustado mucho este Cáp.!!!!**

**Conc: seeeee besitos!! Ciao se cuidan**

**Siiiii nos vemos!!!**

**jennkyouyama…y conciencia **


	7. feliz?

**Hola!!**

**Pzs pzs les pido disculpas por haberme tardado muchooo pero ay les va:**

**Mi monitor estaba verde muy verde ya casi no se veia nada y….Sali tantito de vacaciones xD**

**Weno ahora al fic:**

Final del cap anterior:

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººflashbackºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Corine: estas loko O.O

Hao: seeeee, pero por ti

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººfinflachbackºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

corine: _**será que yo….¿le gusto?- **_no digas tonterías corine, ja como si eso pudiera pasar-se digo pero lo ultimo en un tono deprimido_**-pero…será que el…me gusta?? Ja claro que no? O si?**_

-corine…tenemos que hablar

Corine:-_**esa vos es de….**_-voltea hacia atrás- hao…

**ººººººººººººººººº**

**cap** **7: feliz?**

corine:-hao…que paso?-dijo corine

hao: -con las manos en sus bolsillos- que paso de que?

Corine: no…nada…olvidalo, voy a la casa

Hao: como quieras-dijo en tono indiferente

ººººººº

anna:-en su cuarto_**-ok, como es posible que no recuerdo nada, no se ni de donde conozco a yoh y a los demas mayormente, creo que es mejor que me valla de esta casa, tal ves asi pueda comenzar de nuevo, si eso hare, pero dentro de unos dias.**_

Yoh:-toca la puerta del cuarto de anna- anna ya esta la cena

Anna: voy en un momento_**-tendre que volver a empezar…desde ahora…seré feliz**_

ºººººººººººººººº

pilika: len…¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar una vuelta después de cenar?

Len: no me interesa

Pilika:-suspira- a bueno-_**no, definitivamente no le gusto, ni siquiera le caigo bien, no importa….n,n pronto le gustare.**_

Tamao:**-**_**creo que el joven yoh busca ahora mas a la señorita anna, como me puedo deshacerme de ella? Como? **_– ya bajen a cenar!!

--------------------------

La cena transcurrió como siempre, todos gritando, riendo, tamao se avergonzaba cuando le hablaba yoh, horo horo peleando con len hasta que se le atoro un pedazo de pollo a media pelea, pero anna no hablo en toda la cena y manta hace mucho que no hablaba, ni iba, estaba muy distante,¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?.

Anna: - termine, me retiro-dijo distante y se fue a su habitación.

Hao:- y ahora que le pasa?

Yoh:-ni idea, tal ves sigue confundida, esto debe ser extraño

Len:-y que te dijo el neurólogo?- le pregunto a yoh

Yoh: que tenia que ir a revisión para ver si ha progresado o no

Len: ohh

Tamao:-_**no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer que se valla la señorita anna, tendre que hacerlo rapido, ya no me importa meterme en problemas el joven yoh debe ser mio-**_n.n

-------------------------

2 semanas después:

Yoh: aaammm buenos dias a todos-decia yoh adormilado

Tamao: bu..buenos dias joven..yoh nn

Yoh:a buenos dias tamao…ya bajo anna?-decia yoh mientras se servia cereal en un tazón

Tamao: aun no baja joven yoh-_**es mi momento de preguntarle, nadie mas se ha despertado**_-jo..joven yoh le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Yoh: una pregunta? Claro, de que?

Tamao:-_**muy bien aquí voy….-**_jo…joven yoh a usted…a usted le gusta la señorita anna? Bueno es decir esque…desde el desafortunado accidente que tuvimos…veo que se ha acercado mucho mas a la señorita anna y mas estas 2 ultimas semanas que no han dejado de salir ustedes solos-_**T0T**_

Yoh: -serio- ps si, ahora que lo dices, creo que si me gusta anna, de hecho siempre me ha gustado, solo que como era antes de fria anna no me le podia acercar tanto como ahora lo estoy, la anna que ves ahora, es la feliz, es la que realmente es, solo que desde que sus padres la abandonaron se hizo asi, pero la anna que ves ahora es la verdadera.

Tamao:-_**O.O ayy que lindo es el joven yoh!!! Lastima que eso lo diga de la señorita anna…y no de mi..pero…pronto cambiara**_-valla joven yoh pues yo pienso que….

Horo : MUYYY BUENOSSS DIASSSS!!!...ejem eso depende de que vamos a desayunar

Yoh: quieres cereal? n.n

Horo: gualcala!! No tienes unas enchiladas?

Tamao: _**ò.ó siempre me interrumpen cuando hablo con el jovén yoh**_-vere si se las puedo hacer para la comida joven horo nn

Horo: oigan alguien ha visto al pelos de escoba?

Yoh: jajajajajaja ese es nuevo horo jajaja xD no, hao aun no ha vuelto de hecho no lo he visto desde ayer, ahora que lo pienso no he visto desde ayer a hao y corine

Horo: no sera que…

Yoh y Tamao: o.O COCHINO!!! MAL PENSADO!!!!!

Horo: u,u yo solo decia, ademas desde hace unos dias los he visto muy cercanos no creen???

Yoh: creo que tienes razon hoto

Horo: ¬¬ es HORO!! H-O-R-O!!!! NO HOTO!! HOROOOO CON R!!!!!!

Yoh: ufff es lo mismo, bueno tal ves corine y hao esten juntos, si es asi, no me preocupo

Horo: yo que tu lo haria

Yoh: noo hao no es de esos..o si?...buenos dias annita

Anna: -sentandose en la cocina- a si buenos dias

Horo: ay que ir al cine!!!

pilika: yo me apunto!! o0o

horo: ayy un monstruo salgan!! Mujeres y niños primero!!!

Pilita: -le da un golpe muy fuerte a horo- ¬¬ imbecil!! Solo porque traigo pijama!!! Seee ahí que ir al cine!!!

Yoh: siii vamoss, tu quieres ir al cine anna? nn

Anna: si claro-decia distante mientras se servia cereal

pilika: bien en cuanto se despierten todos les diremos

---------------

6:00 pm regresando del cine:

Len: imbecil me arruinaste la película ¬¬

Horo: es tu culpa por tirarme las palomitas U.U

Len: ¬¬ cremme no te hacian falta era el 2 bote…gordo!!

Horo: que dijiste!!!! Ò.Ó!!! soy antojado pero no GORDO!!!

Tamao: esta guapo el joven harry potter n.n

Pilika: seee O¬O

anna: jeje sii harry potter esta guapo!!!!

Yoh: ¬¬

Pilika: creen que en la vida real tenga novia?

Anna: ps no se pero esta muy guapo

Tamao: seeee pero no me gusto la parte del beso

Anna: a mi tampoco

Pilika: ni a mi

Yoh: ¬¬ ¬¬

Anna: n.n creo que me gusta harry potter!! xD

Yoh: Ò.Ó

Pilika: see esta guapoo a mi tambien me gusta!!!

Anna: seee es mi novio xDDD

Yoh: PODEMOS CAMBIAR DE TEMA!!?!?! Ò.Ó

Anna, tamao y pilika: O.O….claroo

Horo: murmurandole a len-creo que esta celoso por anna

Len: es obviooo

Tamao:_**creo que sera mas difícil de lo que pense separarlos…**_

---------------------

12:00 am pension asakura:

Anna: -entrando al cuarto de tamao-tamao estas despierta?

Tamao: ehh…a señorita anna? Que hace aquí? Necesita algo??

Anna: de hecho si tamao, necesito acerte algunas preguntas, vamos al jardin

Tamao: claro señorita anna-_**mm ella vino a mi, fue mas facil de lo que crei**_

-------------------

Tamao:Y bien señorita anna, que preguntas me quiere hacer?

Anna: como soy realmente? De donde vengo? Como esque los conozco a todos ustedes?

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**fin del cap!!!!!**

**Bueno como pudieron ver si fue un poco corto pero hubo mucho romance y…que abra pasado con corine y hao? Y que paso con los demas personajes? Por que no salieron todos? Que a pasado con manta últimamente? Pronto en el cap 8 de ayudame a recordar!!! No se lo pierdan!!!!**

**Ayy ya mejor no pido mas reviews xk no me los dan!! T0T!!!**

**Bueno ps con los que me dan me hacen muyy feliz!! Y por eso… conciencia: aquí van las contestaciones!!!! o0o jenny: valla hasta que te apareces:**

**Esmeraldy****: h0olas amiga!!! See lo se este cap estuvo muy cortito, pero esque queria dejar el suspenso! XDDD, y aquí hubo un poquito mas de yohXanna, luego que desenrede bien la historia te daras cuenta :D, te kero, bexitos!**

**Star:h0olas! Ps ahora me tarde mas en actualizar perdon!!!! Pero esque tenia la cabeza gueca! Sin siquiera moscas que se pararan por ahí!!! Y sobre lo largo pues no pude por la trama pero luego espero poder extenderlos mas! Espero verte en el prox cap! **

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO****H0olas amiga!! Pues espero que te alla gustado este cap!!! Me desvele haciendolo! xD jaja ni tanto pero bueno, fue lo que me salio de la cabeza, pro weno por aquí te queremos ver mas seguido eh! Jaja actualiza pronto!**

**Conciencia: bueno, es todo por hoy!! Hasta el cap 8 de ayudame a recordar!!!!**

**Sayonara!!!**

**Jennkyouyama y conciencia**


End file.
